Crash Bandicoot: La Ira De La Corteza
Crash Bandicoot: El tema de la Ira de la Corteza SpeakerReverse Crash Bandicoot: La Ira de la corteza (en japonés:クラッシュ·バンディクー4さくれつ魔神パワCrash Bandicoot 4:!!! Sakuretsu Majin Potencia (lit. Ráfaga Devil Licores (es decir, el Elementales ) Potencia) ) es un juego de plataformas Crash Bandicoot. Es el sexto juego de Crash Bandicoot, el cuarto cronológicamente, y fue el primer juego que presentó a Crash Bandicoot en PlayStation 2 , Gamecube y Xbox . El 4 de diciembre de 2007, el juego se lanzó al mercado de Xbox Live como un juego descargable en el Servicio de Xbox Originals. En la historia del juego, la máscara malvada Uka Uka está enfurecida con el Doctor Neo Cortex y sus amigos por fallar en nombre de la villanía. Centrándose en derrotar a Crash Bandicoot , surge la conversación sobre la súper arma secreta de Cortex y el médico revela que ha creado un guerrero fuerte con un poder increíble. Al requerir una fuente de energía, Uka Uka recomienda los Elementales , un grupo de máscaras malévolas empeñadas en causar el caos global. El bondadoso Aku Aku lo descubre rápidamente y se enfrenta a Uka Uka. Por suerte, cada Elemental puede volver a colocarse en su estado de hibernación con un total de cinco cristales antiguos , por lo que depende de Crash y Coco Bandicoot.para encontrarlos desde diferentes lugares del mundo con el uso del Sistema de VR Hub de Coco mientras se supera la superarma de Cortex. Contenido[ ocultar ] Desarrollo Jugabilidad Historia "¿Tenemos un plan?" Cambios climáticos Conoce a los elementales Sistema VR HUB de Coco ¿El fin? El verdadero final Sistema VR HUB y niveles Ventas Peleas de jefes Diferencias de juego de Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Vehículos Bonus Mini-Juego Desbloqueable Diferencias de versión Diferencias de consola Diferencias regionales Contenido sobrante Recepción Galería Trivialidades Desarrollo editar Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex originalmente fue diseñado por Mark Cerny (quien diseñó todos los juegos de la serie hasta el momento) y publicado por Sony Computer Entertainment . Era el juego de PS2 sin nombre de Mark en desarrollo. El juego bajo la dirección de Cerny iba a ser un título de libre itinerancia con elementos de rompecabezas que verían a Crash viajando entre diferentes planetas. A principios de 2000, cuando Universal se acercó a Traveller's Tales para ser el equipo de desarrollo detrás del juego, Tales produjo una demostración en 3D de Crash en un nivel volcánico. El desarrollo del motor del juego comenzó a mediados del 2000. El 21 de septiembre de 2000, Universal Interactive.y Konami anunció que habían firmado un acuerdo que permitiría a Konami publicar un juego Crash Bandicoot para sistemas de juegos de la próxima generación, con Universal Interactive a cargo de la producción de los juegos. El acuerdo sirvió para romper la exclusividad de la franquicia Crash Bandicoot a las consolas producidas por Sony y convirtió a Crash Bandicoot en un personaje de mascota para Universal en lugar de Sony. Después de que Universal se peleara con Cerny y Sony, Traveller's Tales se vio obligado a cambiar el juego de un título de libre itinerancia a un título estándar de Crash . Traveller's Tales tuvo que comenzar el desarrollo del juego desde cero y solo recibió doce meses para completar el juego. El personaje Crunch Bandicoot fue diseñado por Craig Whittle de Traveller's Tales y Sean Krankel de Universal. El concepto de luchar contra los mini jefes dentro de los niveles del juego se abandonó para mantener el ritmo rápido y frenético del juego de la serie. La capacidad multijugador también fue considerada antes de ser lanzada. Un borrador anterior de la historia presentaba una versión alternativa del clímax y el final del juego, que involucraba a Crash luchando contra Crunch en un traje mecánico de robot. Al final de la pelea, Crunch destruiría el traje de Crash con un rayo de electricidad. Los escombros resultantes dejarían inconsciente a Cortex, destruirían el dispositivo de control remoto que controla Crunch e iniciarían un incendio eléctrico en la estación espacial. Mientras los Bandicoots escapan para reanudar sus vacaciones en la playa, La mayoría de los personajes y vehículos del juego fueron construidos y texturizados por Nicola Daly y animados por Jeremy Pardon. Los principales sistemas de juego y el código del juego en su conjunto fueron codificados por John Hodskinson. La música del juego está compuesta por Andy Blythe y Marten Joustra de Swallow Studios. Una versión reorganizada del tema original de Crash Bandicoot por Mutato Muzika también aparece en el juego. Los efectos de sonido del juego fueron creados por Ron Horwitz, Tom Jaeger, John Robinson y Harry Woolway de Universal Sound Studios. Los actores de la voz del juego fueron elegidos y dirigidos por Margaret Tang. Solo dos de los actores de voz originales de la serie repitieron sus roles para el juego: Clancy Brown expresa el doble papel de Doctor Neo Cortex y Uka Uka, mientras que Mel Winkler Proporciona la voz de Aku Aku. Debi Derryberry heredó el papel de Coco Bandicoot de Hynden Walch , mientras que Corey Burton da voz a los villanos que regresan, el Doctor N. Gin y el Doctor Nefarious Tropy, que se hacen cargo de Brendan O'Brien y Michael Ensign respectivamente. Kevin Michael Richardson proporciona la voz del nuevo personaje Crunch Bandicoot, mientras que los Elementales, que consisten en Rok-Ko, Wa-Wa, Py-Ro y Lo-Lo, son interpretados por Thomas F. Wilson , R. Lee Ermey , Mark Hamill y Jess Harnell respectivamente. La versión Xbox del juego fue anunciada por Universal Interactive el 31 de enero de 2002. La versión Xbox presenta tiempos de carga reducidos y gráficos mejorados que aprovechan el hardware más poderoso de la consola Xbox. Jugabilidad editar Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex es un juego de plataforma en el que el jugador controla a Crash y su hermana menor Coco , que debe reunir 25 cristales y derrotar a los principales antagonistas de la historia: el doctor Neo Cortex , su nueva súper arma Crunch Bandicoot y el poder de Crunch. Fuentes, los elementales renegados . Gran parte del juego tiene lugar en un "Sistema de Realidad Virtual (VR)" creado por Coco para ayudar a Crash a reunir los Cristales. El sistema de concentradores de VR se divide en cinco "concentradores de VR"; Inicialmente, solo el primer VR Hub está disponible. Cada VR Hub tiene cinco portales de teletransportación a diferentes niveles. El objetivo en cada nivel es encontrar y obtener el Cristal oculto en el área. En algunos niveles, el Cristal se ubicará al final de un nivel o se debe obtener al completar un desafío específico. Después de completar los cinco niveles en un VR Hub, aparecerá un sexto portal de teletransportación a nivel de jefe. Al derrotar al jefe, el próximo VR Hub estará disponible para jugar. Cuando se recogen los 25 cristales y se derrota a Doctor Cortex y Crunch, se gana el juego. Japwoc Arte de la caja japonesa Crash y Coco comienzan el juego con cuatro vidas. Crash y Coco pierden una vida cuando son golpeados por un ataque enemigo o sufren cualquier otro tipo de daño. Se pueden ganar más vidas al instruir a Crash o Coco a recolectar 100 frutas de Wumpa o abrir una caja especial para cobrar una vida. Crash y Coco pueden protegerse del ataque enemigo recolectando una máscara Aku Aku. Recolectar tres de estas máscaras permite la invulnerabilidad temporal de todos los peligros menores, como los enemigos y las cajas de Nitro . Si Crash o Coco se quedan sin vidas, el juego termina. Sin embargo, el juego puede continuar seleccionando "Sí" en "¿Continuar?" pantalla. Cbwoclogo El logo inglés del juego. G15821fxgjf Portada de PS2 Greatest Hits Cada nivel (excepto los niveles de vehículo, Cortex Vortex y Knight Time ) contiene una "Plataforma de bonificación" que conduce a un área de bonificación especial, donde el jugador debe navegar a través de un laberinto y recoger todo lo que está a la vista. Una vez que se completa un área de bonificación, no se puede volver a jugar. Además de los cristales, se pueden recolectar gemas y gemas de colores para completar el 100%. Las gemas se recompensan al jugador si todas las cajas de un nivel se rompen o si se completa un área secreta. Las gemas de colores se encuentran en niveles especiales y conducen a áreas ocultas. Se pueden ganar reliquias volviendo a entrar en un nivel donde ya se ha recuperado el Cristal. Para obtener una Reliquia, el jugador debe iniciar el modo de contrarreloj y correr a través de un nivel en el tiempo designado antes de ingresar a un nivel. Para comenzar una carrera de contrarreloj, el jugador debe ingresar a un nivel y activar el cronómetro flotante cerca del comienzo del nivel para activar el temporizador; Si no se toca el cronómetro, el nivel se puede jugar con regularidad. El jugador debe correr a través del nivel lo más rápido posible. Dispersas en todo el nivel hay cajas amarillas con los números 1, 2 o 3 en ellas. Cuando estas cajas se rompen, el temporizador se congela durante el número de segundos designado por la caja. Crash Bandicoot La Ira De La Corteza Crash's design en TWOC Como no se pierden vidas en el modo Time Trial, el nivel se puede jugar con la frecuencia que desee el jugador. Las reliquias de zafiro, oro y platino se pueden ganar dependiendo de cuán baja sea la hora final del jugador. Las primeras cinco reliquias que recibe el jugador desbloquean el acceso a un nivel secreto. Cada cinco reliquias a partir de entonces abren otro nivel en la Sala de deformación secreta. Los niveles en el Secret Warp Room deben ganarse antes de que el juego pueda completarse al 100%. Sin embargo, el sistema de porcentaje da un 1% por cada jefe, cristal, gema y reliquia. Hay 25 cristales, 30 reliquias, 46 gemas y 5 jefes, lo que da un total del 106%, por lo que un verdadero 100% del juego es del 106% en la pantalla del juego. Una vez que el juego se ha completado con el final verdadero, Crunch no se puede volver a luchar. editar Historia "¿Tenemos un plan?" editar (Uka-Uka en la primera escena del juego) La estacion espacial Base de la corteza en TWOC La reunión amplia De izquierda a derecha: Tiny Tiger, Doctor N. Gin, Doctor Neo Cortex, Dingodile y Dr. Nefarious Tropy. Después de los eventos de Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, en algún lugar fuera de la órbita de la Tierra, Uka Uka celebra una "convención de malos" en una nueva estación espacial que actualmente actúa como base para el Doctor Neo Cortex y sus secuaces, el Doctor N. Gin , el Doctor Nefarious. Tropy , Tigre minúsculo y Dingodile . Uka Uka denuncia al grupo como "imbéciles, tontos" y "nincompoops" y cuestiona su capacidad para hacer algo bien. Al revelar un gráfico de líneas que se mueve fuertemente hacia abajo, Uka Uka anuncia que el historial del grupo de propagación del mal es "patético". El doctor Cortex proclama su inocencia y que Crash Bandicootes realmente culpa. Irritado, Uka Uka declara que no permitirá que nada se interponga en el camino del mal, especialmente no como un "marsupial naranja sin cerebro". Concluye que Crash debe ser eliminado. Mientras habla, Tiny intenta agarrar un holograma de Crash Bandicoot que ha aparecido en el centro de la mesa, solo para que desaparezca de su mano. El doctor N. Gin recuerda nerviosamente a Uka Uka que Crash siempre encuentra la manera de derrotarlos y contempla la posibilidad de que Crash sea demasiado bueno para ellos. Sin embargo, Uka Uka en este punto no tomará excusas y amenaza al grupo a pensar en un buen plan en el acto. Mientras el doctor Cortex lamenta disgustadamente su situación, el doctor Nefarious Tropy recuerda un arma secreta en la que Cortex ha estado trabajando en su laboratorio. Aunque Cortex niega algo de ese tipo, el doctor N. Gin no lo hace. Se engancha y le recuerda a Cortex que Tropy se refiere al arma súper secreta que Cortex ha estado trabajando día y noche desde la última vez que Crash lo derrotó, ignorando todos los intentos no vocales de Cortex de decirle que se mantenga callado con el tema. Uka Uka termina la discusión con impaciencia y le pregunta al grupo qué han planeado. Sin otra opción a la mano, Cortex decide revelar la existencia de su arma genéticamente diseñada, que según él posee una fuerza increíble. Sin embargo, informa que al arma le falta una fuente de poder. En una escena que solo está presente en el manual de instrucciones del juego, Uka Uka cuenta al grupo una historia sobre una batalla que ocurrió hace miles de años entre los Antiguos Ancestros y los Uka Uka termina la discusión con impaciencia y le pregunta al grupo qué han planeado. Sin otra opción a la mano, Cortex decide revelar la existencia de su arma genéticamente diseñada, que según él posee una fuerza increíble. Sin embargo, informa que al arma le falta una fuente de poder. En una escena que solo está presente en el manual de instrucciones del juego, Uka Uka cuenta al grupo una historia sobre una batalla que ocurrió hace miles de años entre los Antiguos Ancestros y los Uka Uka termina la discusión con impaciencia y le pregunta al grupo qué han planeado. Sin otra opción a la mano, Cortex decide revelar la existencia de su arma genéticamente diseñada, que según él posee una fuerza increíble. Sin embargo, informa que al arma le falta una fuente de poder. En una escena que solo está presente en el manual de instrucciones del juego, Uka Uka cuenta al grupo una historia sobre una batalla que ocurrió hace miles de años entre los Antiguos Ancestros y losElementales , un grupo de máscaras renegadas que controlaban los elementos naturales de la tierra, el agua, el fuego y el aire y utilizaban sus poderes para devastar el planeta. Los Antiguos Ancestros pudieron encarcelar a los Elementales mediante el uso de los Cristales, poniendo a los Elementales en un estado de hibernación. Cortex deduce que si desencadenan la energía destructiva de los Elementales, tendrían suficiente poder para dar vida al arma secreta. El arma sería capaz de aplastar montañas, demoler ciudades enteras y, como Uka Uka espera, borrar a Crash Bandicoot de la faz de la Tierra para siempre. Cortex ríe siniestramente mientras se prepara para Crash Bandicoot para su ira. Cambios climáticos editar La ola de marea atacada amplia De izquierda a derecha: Aku Aku , Pura , Coco Bandicoot y Crash Bandicoot . Mientras tanto, Crash y Coco son motos acuáticas cerca de la playa N. Sanity, mientras Pura y Aku Aku absorben los rayos del sol. De repente, todos se sobresaltan por un fuerte estruendo, que les llama la atención a un volcán en erupción en la distancia (Py-Ro y Rok-Ko). Las nubes comienzan a inundar el cielo (Wa-Wa y Lo-Lo), y Aku Aku parece sospechar algo. Coco advierte a Crash sobre una marejada entrante (ataques Wa-Wa), que los arrastra hacia la orilla con los demás. Aku Aku inmediatamente culpa a Uka Uka por los extraños fenómenos climáticos y desaparece para descubrir lo que está planeando. Conoce a los elementales editar sección Aku Aku llega a un templo en medio del hiperespacio, donde Uka Uka lo ha estado esperando. Aku Aku le exige que revele sus planes, pero Uka Uka afirma que "solo algunas viejas caras familiares pasan por una visita", momento en el que aparecen Rok-Ko, Wa-Wa, Py-Ro y Lo-Lo, justo enfrente de Aku Aku. Aku Aku se sorprende y le recuerda el caos del que son capaces las máscaras, diciéndole que su lanzamiento podría significar un desastre para todos. Py-Ro ordena un ataque contra Aku Aku, quien logra escapar para avisar a Crash y Coco. Sistema VR HUB de Coco editar En otra parte, Crash se está secando después de su encuentro con la marea mientras Coco está en su computadora portátil. Aku Aku repentinamente irrumpe en el interior y les dice acerca de los Elementales, dándoles que recojan los cristales para encarcelar las máscaras y salvar la Tierra. Coco entrega una actualización de estado en su sistema VR HUB en el que había estado trabajando, anunciando que está casi completo. Aku Aku decide alegremente que es hora de probarlo para recuperar los cristales. El grupo ingresa a un taller donde se encuentra el dispositivo de Coco, y con un toque de algunas teclas en su computadora portátil, Coco activa el sistema VR HUB, lo que permite a Crash recolectar 25 cristales y luchar contra Cortex y Crunch. ¿El fin? editar Cortex gime por su derrota, luego Uka Uka aparece y le recuerda que Crash pudo haber recogido los cristales, pero como no tiene las gemas, pueden usarlas para traer de nuevo a los Elementales antes de que Crash las consiga. El verdadero final editar Cortex gime por su derrota. Luego, Uka Uka intenta con furia atacar a Cortex, pero falla y libera inadvertidamente a Crunch de su control mental al dañar la maquinaria en la estación espacial. Crunch se despierta aturdido, pero no tiene tiempo de vengarse de Cortex, ya que el error de Uka Uka causa una sobrecarga de poder crítica que podría destruirlos a todos. Cortex sugiere que usen las cápsulas de escape, pero Uka Uka está enojada con Cortex por haberse apartado del camino. Mientras tanto, Coco llega a una nave espacial justo a tiempo para recoger a Crash, Aku Aku y Crunch. Más tarde, Crunch expresa su gratitud a Crash, Coco y Aku Aku por creer en él. Coco entonces se pregunta si esa fue la última vez que verán a Cortex y Uka Uka, a los que Aku Aku le cuesta creer. En otro lugar, despegando en una cápsula de escape y aterrizando en medio de un desierto helado, Sistema VR HUB y niveles de edición Hay cinco cámaras en la sala de deformación, veinticinco niveles principales, cinco estadios de jefes y una sala de bonificación con cinco más. (Las peleas de jefes están en negrita) Ventas editar A pesar de las críticas positivas, Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex se vendió bastante bien, especialmente en la versión PS2, que hizo la alineación de "Grandes éxitos" y vendió 5,420,000 copias. Las versiones de GameCube (590,000 copias vendidas) y Xbox (1,230,000 copias vendidas) también se vendieron bastante bien, pero no tanto como la versión de PS2, aunque la versión de Gamecube se vendió lo suficientemente bien como para ser incluida en la línea "Player's Choice". Este es el segundo juego más vendido de Crash Bandicoot, después de Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back . Peleas de jefes Crunch & Rok-Ko : en un estilo de los niveles de atlasfera con Crunch en una atlasfera mucho más grande hecha de roca. Crunch & Wa-Wa : Crunch está en forma de agua y puede atacar con haces de energía. Crunch y Py-Ro : en un estilo de persecución y niveles de mech con Crunch lanzando piedras en llamas a Crash, él necesita "enfriarse". Crunch & Lo-Lo : Crunch es un tornado y tiene muchos movimientos de poder. El Dr. Neo Cortex, Crunch y los Elementales : Cortex no te ataca, pero Crunch salta sobre cuatro botones de un color de Elementales enviando sus poderes: Rok-Ko envía rocas flameantes lloviendo, Wa-Wa simplemente envía unos cuantos cubitos de hielo que Congele Crash por un segundo, Py-Ro prende fuego al piso, así que vigile sus pies. Lo-Lo usa la electricidad que viene de adelante y atrás. Diferencias de juego de Crash Bandicoot 3: edición Warped En su mayor parte, se puede pensar que la jugabilidad en The Wrath of Cortex es la misma que en Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped pero con diferentes niveles y algunos vehículos nuevos, y con el movimiento de Crash sintiéndose ligeramente diferente. La mayoría de los elementos del juego (como cajas, rondas de bonificación, cristales, gemas, reliquias, niveles de desbloqueo y salas de deformación, etc.) son los mismos de Crash 3 , pero hay algunas diferencias. En lugar del súper fracaso del vientre como en Crash 3 , el impulso dado desde la primera pelea con el jefe es el dedo del pie, aunque el súper disparo del vientre se otorga en el camino de gemas rojas de Banzai Bonsai. Las gemas no pueden ser otorgadas durante el modo de contrarreloj en The Wrath of Cortex como podrían hacerlo en Crash 3 . No se puede acceder a las rutas de muerte ni a las gemas en el modo de contrarreloj en The Wrath of Cortex (además de las rondas de bonificación), mientras que en Crash 3 , solo las rondas de bonificación quedaron fuera de los límites en la contrarreloj, siempre que Crash tuviera los requisitos para ingresar al Senderos especiales. A diferencia de Crash 3 , no hay deformaciones secretas dentro de los niveles que se deforman a nuevos niveles. Todos los niveles de la sexta sala de deformación en The Wrath of Cortex están separados de los niveles principales. Esto es diferente al Crash 3 , donde dos de ellos eran entradas secretas a otros niveles. En Crash 2 y 3, cuando Crash o Coco muere y regresa al punto de control anterior, las cajas y los enemigos que ya no están intactos son los que fueron golpeados antes de golpear ese punto de control. Esto es diferente en The Wrath of Cortex , donde las cajas y los enemigos que faltan son los que fueron golpeados (en cualquier punto) y colocados previamente en el punto de control en el nivel. La decisión de Traveller's Tales de programar el juego de esta manera dio lugar a limitaciones en el diseño de niveles, porque en este juego, siempre debe quedar claro qué jaulas y peligros son anteriores a cualquier punto de control y cuáles son posteriores. Mientras que los juegos Crash anteriores a menudo incluían caminos divididos y, a veces, caminos de gemas o rutas de la muerte volvían al nivel principal, este no es el caso en The Wrath of Cortex . Los niveles son muy lineales, y los caminos de gemas y las rutas de muerte siempre terminan en una salida al nivel, y nunca se requieren para completar el cuadro. Los cuatro niveles de atlasfera son ligeramente menos lineales, con rutas divididas en ciertos puntos (muchos de los cuales son un callejón sin salida), pero cualquier ruta a través de esos niveles aún pasa por todas las cajas de puntos de control. No hay un camino de gemas multicolor , como el Crash 2 y el 3 tuvieron. Las cajas de Aku Aku giran dentro y fuera un poco, y rebotan, mientras se abren. Aku Aku parece estar tratando de escapar de ellos mismo. A diferencia de Crash 1 , 2 y 3, saltar de enemigos sobre otros enemigos, o girar a enemigos entre sí, o saltar de una caja de flechas o plataforma inflable sobre un enemigo nunca da frutos wumpa o vive en The Wrath of Cortex . Por lo tanto, el truco de elementos adicionales está ausente en este juego, aunque esa no fue una característica prevista de Crash 2 o 3, tampoco. Golpear el cuerpo en una caja de rebote nunca da ningún fruto de wumpa, a diferencia de Crash 2 y 3. Coco es completamente jugable en algunos niveles de plataformas, a diferencia de Crash 3, donde estaba restringida a niveles de vehículos fuera de transiciones muy cortas. Sus habilidades y animaciones tienen algunas diferencias clave con respecto a Crash, incluso si sus mecánicas de juego todavía funcionan en su mayoría como una variación más limitada de la suya (si no es casi en la misma medida que en Warped ). Ahora también puede utilizar dos de las habilidades especiales desbloqueables (el Super Belly Flop y los Speed Shoes). Además, la jugabilidad de Coco ahora es más personalizada, los detalles del hud como el ícono de la vida ahora tienen su parecido al jugar, en comparación con Warped, donde siempre mostraban Crash, independientemente del personaje que interpreta. En una nota menor, el modelo de Coco es mucho más pequeño que Crash en este juego en comparación con Warped . Sus estadísticas se ven afectadas por esto, lo que le da una carrera y salto ligeramente atrofiados y un radio de golpe más pequeño. Todos los vehículos son obligatorios independientemente de si están o no en los niveles de los pies, recibir un golpe al usarlos (sin una máscara Aku Aku) le costará una vida al jugador. Esto contrasta con ciertos vehículos en Warped , que podrían ignorarse o desmontarse, lo que permite a Crash continuar el nivel a pie. Los jefes tienen barras de salud en The Wrath of Cortex que no dejan en claro cuántos puntos de golpe son necesarios, a diferencia de los juegos Crash anteriores. En The Wrath of Cortex , las cajas de cambio de nitro explotan los nitros y las cajas adyacentes a los nitros también explotan. Esto es diferente a los Crash 2 y 3, donde las cajas de cambio de nitro solo explotan los nitros en la pantalla en ese momento, y simplemente hacen que los otros nitros desaparezcan. No hay una gema especial para completar el juego con reliquias de oro o mejor como las que había en Crash 3 . Esto hace que ganar el segundo final sea más fácil ya que solo se requieren 25 reliquias de zafiro para poder recolectar todas las gemas en lugar de 30 de oro. El tiempo de reliquia de platino aparece en The Wrath of Cortex en cualquier nivel donde Crash o Coco ha obtenido una reliquia de oro. En Crash 3 , para que aparezcan los tiempos, Crash también necesitaba alcanzar el segundo final del juego, aunque las reliquias de platino se podían obtener previamente para esto. Traveller's Tales nunca lanzó sus tiempos de desarrollador, aunque solo en la versión NTSC de Crash 3 , Naughty Dog lanzó los suyos. El Fruit Bazooka se puede usar en luchas contra jefes, a diferencia de Crash 3 . Además, las cajas de puntos de control ahora se pueden romper con Fruit Bazooka, a diferencia de Crash 3 . La invencibilidad de Aku Aku solo dura 10 segundos en The Wrath of Cortex, a diferencia de 20 segundos en Crash 1 , 2 y 3. Mientras que en Crash 2 y 3, Crash y Coco solo podían tener la invencibilidad de Aku Aku en los niveles de plataformas, en The Wrath of Cortex, Crash puede ser invencible mientras está en ciertos vehículos. Las máscaras de Aku Aku no desaparecen al ingresar al modo de contrarreloj, a diferencia de Crash 3 . El sistema de ajuste de dificultad dinámica es mucho menos sofisticado que en Crash 2 o 3, con el único aspecto de que las máscaras de Aku Aku pueden otorgarse en varias muertes en el mismo punto. Cierta física se siente un poco diferente en comparación con los títulos anteriores. Crash se siente un poco más lento y más difícil de controlar. También sube las rejillas del techo a un ritmo significativamente más lento. Todos los objetos coleccionables (cristales, gemas, etc.) se pueden disparar con la Bazooka para recolectarlos, a diferencia del Crash 3, donde no se pudo disparar. Vehículos editar ﻿Este juego tiene más vehículos que antes, de hecho, la mayoría de los niveles del juego involucran vehículos para montar, y hay muchas variantes; "Crash- Glider / Coco Ship ": el planeador se puede jugar en Tornado Alley y el jefe Presión atmosférica, mientras que el barco solo se puede jugar en Crashteroids. Ambos pueden Barrel Roll como aviones de Warped pero la Nave puede disparar láseres mientras que la Glider puede disparar Fruta Flaming Wumpa en el Tornado Alley y láseres en Presión Atmosférica repetitivamente. " Atlasphere ": una gran bola de hámster azul lo suficientemente grande como para caber en Crash, este vehículo solo puede moverse y no tiene ataques, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper cajas y arrojar pequeños enemigos (como los pingüinos), simplemente corriendo sobre ellos. " Minecart ": se usa en el Reactor de Compactor y para la carrera en Ghost Town. Se mueve de lado a lado para aplastar (y esquivar) cajas en esos lados, hacia abajo para ir más lento y hacia arriba para ir más rápido. "Carro de mano": Crash salta a uno de estos durante una breve sección en Gold Rush. Se mueve tan rápido como Crash puede tirar repetidamente de su manivela, y también le permite a Crash elevar sus piernas cuando necesita patear cajas por encima de él. " Jeep ": un jeep de color camo que se conduce para escapar de una manada de rinocerontes en Jungle Rumble y para correr en Smokey y Bandicoot, el Jeep no puede parar en la persecución en Jungle Rumble, pero puede extrañamente detenerse en Smokey y el bandicoot. Además, el Jeep no tiene ataques. "Submarino": se utiliza un submarino amarillo para navegar por las profundidades del mar en Seashell Shenanigans, H2 Oh No y Coral Canyon, el submarino puede arrojar minas y disparar torpedos. " Luciérnaga ": este avión volador parecido a una luciérnaga solo se puede jugar en That Sinking Feeling, la luciérnaga tiene un bloqueo en el sistema de misiles objetivo. " Scooter / Snowboard : el scooter solo se usa en Tsunami, no tiene ataques. El snowboard se controla igual que el scooter y se usa en Avalanche y Forces of Nature. Ambos son solo utilizados por Coco. " Paquete de helicóptero ": un paquete de helicópteros, cuyos controles son como el jetpack de Crash Bandicoot 2 , se utiliza para maniobrar a través del volcán en Fahrenheit Frenzy y para correr a través de los anillos en la estación de hielo Bandicoot como Rings of Power from Warped con la excepción que solo hay 10 anillos más en este curso. Crash puede girar al usar esto. " Mech ": hay dos mechs; uno rojo que solo se usa en la lucha de jefes Crashes to Ashes, y el amarillo que se puede jugar en Droid Void y Crate Balls of Fire. El rojo puede rociar agua, mientras que el amarillo puede disparar Wumpa Fruit. Los mechs, aunque son lentos y pesados, pueden arar directamente a través de las cajas y destruir las cajas cerradas con un salto regular. edición de Mini-Juegos Desbloqueables Bonus Un mini-juego llamado Crash Blast se puede desbloquear con estos pasos. Esto solo se puede desbloquear en la versión GameCube. Qué se necesita: La versión de GameCube de The Wrath of Cortex Un cable de enlace GameCube a Game Boy Advance Un Game Boy Advance y GameCube Lo que los jugadores necesitan hacer: En la pantalla de título, seleccione Cargar Crash Blast. Conecte el cable de enlace a la Game Boy Advance Selecciona Cargar y deja que el juego se cargue. Para obtener más información sobre el minijuego, consulte la página de Crash Bandicoot Blast . Diferencias de versión editar Diferencias de la consola editar Los tiempos de carga por nivel difieren con cada versión. La versión original de PS2 sufrió un tiempo de carga aproximado de 45 segundos. La nueva versión de Greatest Hits / Platinum modificó esto a un tiempo de carga aproximado de 15 segundos mucho más pequeño. Las versiones de Xbox y Gamecube tienen un tiempo de carga aproximado de 5-10 segundos, incluso más corto. La versión de GameCube incluye la opción de jugar a Crash Blast a través del enlace GBA. Ciertos tiempos de reliquia fueron alterados para las versiones de Xbox y GameCube. Ciertos detalles cosméticos están alterados o ausentes según la versión de la consola. La versión de GameCube se ha degradado notablemente, utilizando una iluminación más simplista y sufriendo errores ocasionales de textura. Algunos escenarios como el de la sala de urdimbre también se han simplificado. La versión de Xbox agrega texturas de pieles a Crash y Coco. También agrega un mayor número de efectos de sonido ambiental a ciertos niveles. La versión de PS2 carece de medidores de vida para ciertos jefes. También presenta un mayor número de efectos de iluminación o sombras en niveles y jefes particulares. El efecto luminoso que proyecta la sombra de Coco en los paneles a mitad de camino a través de Banzai Bonsai no está presente en las versiones de Xbox y GameCube. Las pantallas de carga para las tres versiones también difieren significativamente. La Locura medieval sufrió algunos cambios menores en el diseño de las versiones de Xbox y Gamecube: las 2 plataformas grandes justo después de que las rampas de madera traicioneras se redujeran a una sola, y el ascensor después de las plataformas de bamboleo adelante se mueve mucho más lento. Su pista de música también se reemplaza con la de The Gauntlet. La ruta de la gema azul de Tsunami sufrió cambios en las versiones de Xbox y Gamecube: las linternas rojas que necesitaban saltar para acceder a la gema en la versión PS2 fueron reemplazadas por las plataformas simples de madera utilizadas en otras partes de la ruta. La música en las versiones de PS2 y GameCube no se reproduce sin problemas, con una breve pausa antes de reiniciar cada pista. Esto está arreglado para la versión de Xbox. Curiosamente, la pista exclusiva de Medieval Madness está exenta de esto en la versión de PS2 y se ejecuta correctamente. Los jugadores pueden comenzar el juego y terminarlo instantáneamente al 106% haciendo un nuevo juego y estableciendo el nombre en Wombat (solo versiones de Xbox y GameCube). La última pelea contra el jefe, ¡Crunch Time !, presenta una barra de salud para Cortex en las versiones de Xbox y GameCube, que muestra todo su cuerpo al lado. En la versión NTSC y PAL PS2 original (es decir, no en platino) del juego, al presionar SELECCIONAR mientras Crash toma el cronómetro de Wizards y Lizards lo teletransportará hasta el final del nivel. Esto no funciona en ningún otro nivel en las versiones de Xbox / GameCube o Platinum PAL PS2 del juego. En la casa de Crash durante la escena de apertura del juego, una grabación al estilo de un tono de llamada del tema Wrath of Cortex se reproduce en las versiones de Xbox y GameCube antes de que Aku Aku haga su aparición. En la versión americana de PS2, la música no se reproduce. Sin embargo, lo hace en la versión europea. Diferencias regionales editar Todas las versiones del juego NTSC-J tienen la pantalla de título modificada para mostrar el logotipo japonés y el "Crash-Bandy-Kuu!" Tema musical de juego. Además, al igual que en las versiones NTSC-J de los primeros tres juegos, este juego tiene a Aku Aku diciéndote pistas cuando abres algunas de sus cajas. Esta vez son mucho menos (alrededor de 6 por Warp Room) y la animación se realiza en bucle sin sincronización de labios. Durante el modo de contrarreloj en la versión PAL del juego, los registros siempre terminarán en un dígito par. En comparación con la versión NTSC original, algunas versiones NTSC y PAL tienen una cantidad de cajas diferentes en ciertos niveles: Nivel Versión NTSC Versión PAL Engañado 126 125 Magos y Lagartos 128 129 Reactor compactador 155 150 Jungle Rumble 155 150 Banzai Bonsai 152 154 El guante 142 136 (versión de PS2) 146 (versión de Game Cube) 159 (versión de Xbox) Tsunami 100 101 Droid Void 168 169 Alturas de intemperie 137 140 Locura medieval 162 166 (versión de PS2) 167 (versiones de Game Cube y Xbox) Vórtice de la corteza 156 155 Tiempo de caballero 115 112 Contenido sobrante editar Como se esperaba de la reorganización del juego a lo largo del desarrollo, algunos restos quedan en el producto final sin usar. Muchos de los cuales son accesibles a través de piratería o código de trucos de Action Replay: Se puede acceder a al menos dos niveles no utilizados de forma incompleta (un nivel de planeador de corte y una isla de fuego ). También se puede acceder a la sala de deformación temprana utilizada en el prototipo E3, pero su geometría de nivel no es sólida. Además, la revisión a pie de prototipo de Ice Station Bandicoot también se usa en el juego, aunque como un fondo inaccesible en el nivel final. Sus restos son sólidos y de forma similar se puede acceder a través de la piratería. Varios modelos no utilizados, incluido el mini-jefe de la tribu y una estampida múltiple de animales de construcciones de prototipos. Dos clips de voz no utilizados de Coco y Aku Aku. El clip de voz de Coco proviene del nivel de planeador cortado, mientras que Aku Aku son instrucciones después de derrotar a Rumble In The Roks (prácticamente una palabra por palabra, recreación de su diálogo después de derrotar a Tiny in Warped ). Animaciones no utilizadas para Coco, que salen del nivel con o sin elementos, muy similares a los de Warped . En el juego final, siempre sales del nivel como Crash. Compatibilidad no utilizada para cambiar la pantalla del juego a 60 hz y pantalla ancha en la versión PAL Gamecube. Recepción editar Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex recibió críticas generalmente mixtas a positivas, con algunos críticos que criticaron el juego por hacer pequeños cambios en la fórmula establecida por sus antecesores. Louis Bedigian de GameZone escribió una crítica positiva al decir que "cualquier fan de Crash Bandicoot sería un tonto por no salir y comprar este juego. ¡Empecé a jugar a las 2 am una noche y no paré hasta las tres de la tarde!" Doug Perry, de IGN, describió el juego como "un juego decente y bonito de Crash Bandicoot . No es nada terriblemente especial, pero no está mal, no está nada mal". La revista oficial de Playstation de Estados Unidos sintió que "cuando el sentimiento más fuerte que obtengo de un juego es el deseo de jugar a sus predecesores, algo". Game Informer criticó los "tiempos de carga escandalosamente malos" y dijo que "evitan que el juego sea normal". Shane Satterfield de GameSpot concluyó que el juego "mantiene el status quo y no ofrece una experiencia nueva y convincente". Star Dingo de GamePro advirtió que "si esperabas que la nueva administración le diera a Crash una gran patada en el pantalón, sin embargo, este es un par de pantalones que no encontrarás en nada". Electronic Gaming Monthly criticó el juego de prueba y error, y dijo que "cuando se le obliga a saltar a ciegas, a morir, a descubrir lo que se perdió, de dónde vengo, eso es hacer trampa". La revista Play señaló que "han acariciado la música con gran efecto, han hecho que los jefes sean un poco más desafiantes, y se han adherido a un estándar de repetibilidad masiva que haría que cualquier desarrollador bebiera". Game Informer sintió que "cada pequeña parte de la bondad de las plataformas en The Wrath of Cortex ya se ha matado en la Playstation". Carlos McElfish de GameZone advirtió que "si estás buscando una experiencia innovadora y original que haga justicia a la serie, tendrás que buscar en otra parte". La revista oficial de Xbox concluyó que "este es un juego para aquellos que quieren lo que Crashsiempre ha tenido que ofrecer: buenos gráficos, jugabilidad de salto y giro, y toneladas de artículos coleccionables. Nada más, nada menos ". Hilary Goldstein sintió que mientras Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex era" un juego divertido en su mayor parte "," falla en algunas áreas, como el equilibrio adecuado del juego y el uso correcto del sonido envolvente ". Shane Satterfield de GameSpot hizo pasar el juego como "una versión ligeramente actualizada del debut de la marsupial naranja de 1996 en la PlayStation". Star Dingo de GamePro concluyó que "Me encanta u odio, Wrath of Cortex Xbox es más de lo mismo". Electronic Gaming Monthly consideró que "ahorre para algunas adiciones a WOC , como algunos niveles de bola de hámster". La versión de GameCube calificó como la más baja entre los críticos entre las tres versiones. Ben Kosmina de Nintendo World Report prometió que "los jugadores que experimentan la extraña mascota por primera vez pueden disfrutarlo". Michael Lafferty de GameZone describió el juego como "seguro, estéril y redundante". Matt Casamassina en IGN concluyó que "al final del día este es el mismo juego de Crash que jugué hace muchos años sin ninguna innovación o evolución real". Nintendo Power elogió la "gran variedad" de la jugabilidad. Kilo Watt de GamePro dijo que "gráficamente, esta versión está ligeramente por debajo de la reciente versión de Xbox, pero está en línea con la iteración de PlayStation 2 competente". Electronic Gaming Monthly acordó que " Wrathen el GC es mucho más pulido aquí que en la PS2, "mientras que Play Magazine denunció la versión de GameCube como" una cáscara de las otras dos versiones de consola, así que te ruego que la pases ". A pesar de las críticas menos estelares, la versión de PlayStation 2 vendió más de 1.95 millones de unidades en América del Norte. Como resultado, el juego se volvió a lanzar para el Platinum Range el 11 de octubre de 2002, para la alineación de Sony Greatest Hits el 15 de octubre de 2002 y para la Mejor alineación el 17 de octubre de 2002. Los tres Los relanzamientos se recodificaron ligeramente, con tiempos de carga más rápidos que los de la versión original. La versión de Xbox se reeditó para la alineación de Xbox Classics el 11 de abril de 2003. La versión de GameCube se reeditó para la alineación de Player's Choice en Europa el 22 de octubre de 2004. Galería editar Ver: Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex / Gallery Trivia editar Este es el único juego de la serie Crash que introduce máscaras que no sean Aku Aku y Uka Uka . Py-Ro fue pensado originalmente para ser combatido después de Lo-Lo. El diálogo de Uka Uka no se cambió para reflejar el cambio. Si Crash se queda solo el tiempo suficiente, sus animaciones ociosas muestran algunos actos cómicos, como hacer malabares con una fruta wumpa o sacarse uno de la oreja. Switch Crates y Nitro Switch Crates cuentan para el conteo de cajas. En la parte posterior del caso, dice que Coco se puede jugar por "la primera vez a pie", pero que se podía jugar a pie en Warped antes de montar en Pura y que se podía jugar a pie en Crash Bash mientras estaba en Warp Room and the Crate. Juegos de crush. En Arctic Antics y en todos los demás niveles relacionados con la nieve, cada vez que Crash se para en la plataforma de bonificación en movimiento, comenzará a temblar después de unos segundos. El traje de mech que usa Crash en los niveles Droid Void y Crate Balls of Fire tiene un gran parecido con el de la clásica película de terror de 1986, Aliens . Wa-Wa es expresado por R. Lee Ermey, quien es conocido por interpretar a Gunnery Sgt. Hartman de Full Metal Jacket y sargento de Toy Story . Py-Ro es la voz de Mark Hamill. Hamill es mejor conocido por su papel de Luke Skywalker en la franquicia de Star Wars y la voz de The Joker en Batman: The Animated Series , que marca el primer papel de voz de celebridad de un personaje en la historia de Crash Bandicoot. Lo-Lo es expresado por Jess Harnell. Él es mejor conocido por proporcionar la voz de Wakko Warner en Animaniacs y Spyro the Dragon en Spyro: A Hero's Tail y Spyro: Shadow Legacy , y más tarde daría voz a Crash Bandicoot en Crash Tag Team Racing en adelante. Por razones desconocidas, la voz de N. Gin no tiene un filtro metálico aplicado, como ocurrió en todos los juegos anteriores, y en la mayoría de los juegos desde este. En la versión japonesa sin embargo, todavía tiene su voz mecánica. El último videojuego en el que Crash es interpretado por Brendan O'Brien, aunque los clips de voz se reciclan de los juegos anteriores. Casualmente, hay una canción llamada Elements de un trío de producción llamado Neo Cortex. Mark Hamill y Clancy Brown también han trabajado juntos como The Joker y Lex Luthor, respectivamente, en varios shows en el DC Animated Universe. En Crash Twinsanity , Cortex rompe la cuarta pared diciendo: " Bueno, los últimos años han sido bastante lentos, Wrath of Cortex no lo hizo tan bien como esperábamos y ... ". A partir de este juego, Coci es la voz de Debi Derryberry, una actriz de voz muy conocida por interpretar a chicas tomboyish. También es conocida por brindar la voz de Jimmy Neutron en la serie animada de Nickelodeon del mismo nombre. En Tornado Alley, se puede escuchar a Coco diciendo "¡Parece que Neo los está usando para hacer los tornados!" Esto marca la primera y actualmente la única vez que el Dr. Cortex es mencionado por su nombre. Este es el primer juego de Crash Bandicoot que menciona verbalmente el nombre de Aku Aku. Muchos personajes que regresaron recibieron un cambio de imagen dramático; Pura tiene bigotes; Cortex es más corto con los ojos estirados (también recibió un cambio de vestimenta en las imágenes iniciales); Los ojos de Tiny solo muestran pupilas; Coco tiene un hocico más grande y es mucho más pequeño y más infantil. Aku Aku tiene más plumas en la parte superior de su cabeza y tiene la forma de un trapecio, en lugar de un rectángulo. Un error en la escena de apertura ocurre cuando Aku Aku llega a la casa de Crash y abre la puerta, los jugadores escuchan que la puerta se abre un segundo después. En Crash Tag Team Racing , el primer campo de batalla se llama Jungle Rumble, posiblemente una referencia al nivel 6 de este juego. Apropiadamente, el carro de nivel tres de Crash del mismo juego (el "Crikey") se parece mucho al jeep utilizado en este nivel. Cada cámara, excepto la sexta, tiene el quinto nivel con un tema de laboratorio que representa el elemento del jefe. Compactor Reactor es un laboratorio dentro de una cueva y representa a Rok-ko . H2 Oh No es un laboratorio subacuático y representa a Wa-wa . Fahrenheit Frenzy es un laboratorio dentro de un volcán y representa a Py-ro . Weathering Heights es un laboratorio dentro de un avión y representa Lo-lo . Cortex Vortex es un laboratorio en el espacio y representa al Dr. Neo Cortex. Nivel 13 se titula Smokey y el Bandicoot. Esta es una referencia a la película Smokey and the Bandit . El nivel 28 se titula Ice Station Bandicoot , que es una referencia a la película Ice Station Zebra . Polar originalmente iba a tener una aparición en este juego, pero fue cortado por razones desconocidas. Sin embargo, se le puede ver en el arte conceptual del juego. El juego originalmente iba a ser un juego de roaming gratuito. Sin embargo, el concepto se desechó y el concepto de itinerancia libre no se usó hasta Crash Twinsanity . El juego tiene 3,311 cajas en total, más alto que cualquier otro juego Crash hasta ahora. El archivo de música para el nivel "Bamboozled" se llama "roknrol", posiblemente significa que Rock n 'Roll fue el nombre inicial del nivel. Múltiples revisiones y análisis profesionales del juego se referían a un mini-juego de frutas wumpa que se podía jugar durante las pantallas de carga. No se ha encontrado ninguna presencia de él en ninguna versión del juego. Declaraciones similares de un truco que usa "cajas elementales" también se mencionaron, pero de manera similar, no se encuentran en ninguna forma o material de archivo del juego. Michael Jackson figura en los créditos del juego como "programador de juegos". Se desconoce si se trata o no de una referencia al famoso cantante de pop o una persona diferente con el mismo nombre. Sin contar la trilogía de N. Sane , este es el último juego de Crash en usar salas de warp, así como el estilo clásico del juego en sí.